Most patients with newly diagnosed type 1 diabetes are admitted to the hospital at our center for initation of treatment and initial education. The currect focus of this protocol is to determine how well diabetes education is retained and how effective are we at meeting post-DCCT treatment goals in managing type 1 diabetes.